Player (Call of Duty: Black Ops III)
Summary The Player is the main protagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops III, whose name is never revealed. Formerly a member of a hostage rescue unit led by Jacob Hendricks, the Player received cybernetic augmentations - becoming a "Cyber Soldier" - after a mission gone wrong. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-C to 9-B with equipment | 9-C to Unknown | At least 9-C to 9-B | Unknown Name: Not specified Origin: '''Call of Duty ' '''Gender:' Varies (Selected by the player at the start of the game), Female (Nightmares) Age: Unknown Classification: Soldier of Winslow Accord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking (with Control Cyber Core), Enhanced Senses (can see through walls with DNI Tactical Mode), Weapon Mastery, Adept Hand-to-Hand combatant, Durability Negation (with Enhanced Sonic A.P.), can change Cyber Cores at the end of the campaign, Wall Running (with Traversal Enhancement), Sound Manipulation (with Enhanced Sonic A.P.), Fire Manipulation (with Firefly Swarm), Electricity Manipulation (with Electrostatic Arc and Shock Charge), can generate a shockwave, Invisibility (with Extended Camo), can deflect explosives such as rockets or grenades with Repulsor Armor Attack Potency: Street level+ physically (Can kill soldiers easily with his bare hands ), Street level to Wall level with most of his equipment (Can get weapons such assault rifles, pistols, sniper rifles, grenades and rocket launchers) | Street level (Generates a electro-statically charged open-palm strike capable of permanently debilitate enemies such humans or robots . Can release incendiary nano-bots, which will burst into flames on contact with an enemy ) to Unknown '''(can negate conventional durability with releasing a directed energy wave that induce violent muscle convulsions capable of killing nearby enemies ) | At least '''Street level+ possibly higher (Can kill enemies with a lethal melee attack and throw robots several meters ) to Wall level with Unstoppable Force and Concussive Wave (generates a shockwave capable of killing nearby enemies ) | Unknown '(Can negate conventional durability with Terminal Breakdown, hack into an enemy's exo-suit which, once upgraded, causes their joints to bend in lethal ways, forcibly breaking their bones ) 'Speed: Athletic Human travel speed, Superhuman travel speed while using Unstoppable Force, Superhuman weapon reload speed with Enhanced Overdrive Lifting Strength: Peak Human 'to '''Class 1 'with exo-suit 'Striking Strength: Street Class '''to '''Wall Class '''with Unstoppable Force 'Durability: Unknown '''(Dies with 1 or 3 shots in realistic mode), Possibly '''Street level with Augmentations (His augmentations can resist burns and the impact of sharp objects) Stamina: 'His limbs are able to function at high levels of exertion for over a week, without requiring their systems to be recharged. Also possesses a medical system that constantly monitor the vitals of the patient, dispensing numerous drugs, compounds and regenerative agents due to stresses exerted on the body. 'Range: Average human melee range, dozens of meters with weapons and abilities Standard Equipment: 'Limited to one primary weapon (assault rifles, sniper rifles, submachine guns, shotguns or light machine guns), one secondary weapon (pistols or launchers), two lethal grenades, three tactical grenades, one special weapon (Spike Launcher or Micro-Missile Launcher), two Tactical Rigs and three Wildcards *'Primary Weapons **'Submachine Guns:' Kuda, VMP, Weevil, Vesper, Pharo and Razorback **'Assault Rifles: 'KN-44, XR-2, HVK-30, ICR-1, Man-O-War, Sheiva and M8A7 **'Shotguns: 'KRM-262, 205 Brecci, Argus and Haymaker 12 **'Light Machine Guns: 'BRM, 48 Dredge, Dingo and Gorgon **'Sniper Rifles: 'Locus, Drakon, SVG-100 and P-06 *'Secondary Weapons' **'Pistols: 'MR6, RK5, Annihilator and L-CAR 9 **'Launchers: 'XM-53 DF, War Machine and BlackCell *'Special: 'Spike Launcher, Micro-Missile Launcher and Death Machine *'Lethal: 'Frag, Thermite, Semtex, C4, Trip Mine and Combat Axe *'Tactical:' Flashbang, EMP and Shock Charge *'Tactical Rigs: 'Sensory Buffer, Traversal Enhancement, Copycat, Emergency Reserve, Proximity Deterrent and Repulsor Armor *'Wildcards: ' Danger Close, Primary Gunfighter 1, Secondary Gunfighter, Primary Gunfighter 2, Tactician, Primary Gunfighter 3 and Overkill Intelligence: ''' Through DNI, the player can use Tactical Mode, which allows them to "read" the battlefield advantageously by seeing information about the enemies (their location, distance, type and if they are about to shoot), killzones, deployed grenades and warnings of teammates needing help. Also, the main character possesses a Computer Assisted Memory capable of containing every mission profile information, alongside a 72 hour buffer of everything that the main character has seen, heard or experienced. '''Weaknesses: EMP can disable his abilities for a short period of time. Hacking may only work with Black Ops III enemies and equipment. Like Taylor and Hendricks, can die with a headshot. His abilities need to be recharged for a short period of time after being used. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos: A tree that includes a variety of abilities to cause havoc among groups of enemies, especially on humans. **'Wide-Area Misdirect: '''Hack enemy combat sensors to simulate an airborne combat robot attack. Spoofed combat robots act as decoys distracting nearby enemies. **'Enhanced Cacophony: Hack into infrastructure controllers for fuel, power, and explosive storage containers, causing them to detonate. **'Enhanced Sonic A.P.: '''Focus a directed energy wave to induce violent muscle convulsions, causing them vomit uncontrollably. Leaves combatants too exhausted to move. **'Firefly Swarm: 'Release dozens of Fireflies, nano-bots with super-bright LED strobes, capable of blinding enemies. Other nanobots can burst into flames on contact with an enemy. Fireflies move to new targets when enemies die until they run out of power. **'Adaptive Immolation: 'Short-circuits the power control of a robot, causing it to erupt in flames before exploding into a fireball. Also can hack detonator controls on any explosives carried by an enemy to detonate them immediately. **'Mass Overload: 'Take over 5 enemies' combat sensors to emit a high pitch screech from their earpiece and a bright strobe from their optics. Only affects human combatants. **'Electrostatic Arc: 'Deadly electro-statically charged open-palm strike which electrocutes both humans and robots and generates powerful currents which arc from the impact and affect nearby combatants. Short cool down time. * '''Martial: '''A melee-focused tree that involves getting up close and personal with enemies to do serious damage. It also comes with a few diversion abilities to make sure the player survives. **'Mass Weapon Lockout: 'Hack into 4 enemy weapons, locking them from being used for a time. **'Charged Smokescreen: 'Deploys a defensive smokescreen around the player. Robots caught in the smokescreen are temporarily disabled, and the smokescreen will interfere with the enemy's combat sensors. **'Unstoppable Force: 'Power boost to all motor systems for a quick blitz forward, which functions as a charge attack allowing the player to boost forward several meters annihilating any enemy in his way. **'Concussive Wave: Use repulsor technology to unleash a concussive wave. Nearby enemies will be thrown back. Fatal up close. The player will leap forward before detonating the concussive wave. **'Extended Camo: '''Blend into the environment and become nearly invisible, except to very close enemies. Can use weapons and attack while the camouflage is activated. Sprinting and shooting will still draw attention. **'Enhanced Overdrive: Temporarily boost motor controllers to move faster, aim better, change weapons and handle equipment more quickly. **'''Rapid Strike: Launch into a lethal strike, then follow up with another deadly melee attack on a nearby enemy. * Control: Focusing mostly on electronic and robotic enemies, this tree is useful for missions that have heavy robot opposition. It has limited use against human enemies, but can still be effective. ** Enhanced Protocol Override:'''The player is able to hack into enemy turrets and robots, thus turning them into allies. ASPs cannot be overridden and must be hijacked instead. The P.A.W.W.S. is able to overridden however. There is a twenty second delay between uses. Once upgraded to Enhanced Protocol Override, the player can control two Grunts, Talons, Hound/ORTHRUS, or R.A.P.S. at a time. ** '''Mass Short-Out: The core causes the appendages of robotic enemies to break. While it will cause massive damage, it usually will not kill the robot. There is a ten second recharge delay between uses. Can affect three targets simultaneously. ** Enhanced Remote Hijack: The player is able to hijack into enemy turrets and robots to control them shortly. These include the A.S.P., P.A.W.W.S. walkers, Talons, Hound, Cerberus, and R.A.P.S. units. There is a twenty second delay between uses. Once upgraded to Enhanced Remote Hijack, it decreases the amount of time it takes to hijack ASP and P.A.W.W.S. walkers, which are largely considered the best targets to hijack. ** Terminal Breakdown: The ability is designed to be used against enemies with augmentations, most notably those of the 54 Immortals encountered earlier in the game. Causes augmentation joints to bend in hazardous, often fatal ways, leaving targets permanently debilitated. There is a ten second delay between uses. Key: Standard equipment | Chaos Cyber Core | Martial Cyber Core | Control Cyber Core Gallery Player using Unstoppable Force.gif|Player using unstoppable force Player opens a small metal door with a single punch.gif|Player opens a small metal door with a single punch Others Notable Victories: The Atom (DC Comics) The Atom (Speed was equalized, The Player didn't have 9-B equipment, Battle takes place in Death Valley, Arizona, and they were 12 meters apart from eachother) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Call of Duty Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hackers Category:Characters Category:Activision Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Playable Characters